Odin (Fortissimo)
Origin: 'Fortissimo (series) '''Alias/Aka: '''Supreme God, the Mastermind of Ragnarok '''Classification: '''Magician, God 'Threat level: 'Celestial || Possibly Celestial+ || Likely Mobius '''Age: '''Unknown, Likely 30s '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) 'Physical strength: '''Unknown, likely Planet level || At least Planet Level, Likely higher || At least Planet Level, Likely higher 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: ''' Likely Universe+ (Bolverk has a sufficient destructive power to destroy the Eyespace, that's said as an infinite space created by Odin) || At least Universe+, Likely higher || Likely High Multiverse, Possibly High Multiverse+ (His Final Gungnir is the one that once defeated Rouge, who's at least comparable or maybe superior to Fermata, who's a higher dimensional existence and also transcended Dimensional Space-Time ), possibly higher '''Durability: Universe+ (Survived the devastating damage of his own Bolverk with no injury) || At least Universe+, Likely higher (Das Rheingold makes him almost impossible to kill) || Likely High Multiverse (Fought Rouge, who had the same power level as Fermata) Speed: 'At least FTL (Outspeeds Sayuki Kurobane), likely MFTL+ (Blitzed Ichigo Sagara who had her thought process accelerated into several trillions of times || Likely Infinite (Dodged one of Sayuki's attack with Skoll & Hati, which is a movement transcended the concept of Space) || At least Infinite, Likely higher 'Intelligence: 'Above Average 'Stamina: 'Virtually limitless 'Range: '''At least Universal+ || At least Universal+, Likely higher || At least Universal+, Likely higher '''Weakness: '''Despite all his broken abilities and Godly nature, Odin's not completely unbound by the concept of time, as he still had a chance to be killed by the combined power of Thor & Loki's infinite time loop bridge to even strike him to the moment before he became the Supreme God '''Standard equipment: '''None notable Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities '''Bolverk — '''A pure destructive energy, an incarnation of death that could destroying even the Eyespace itself '''Gungnir — A Conceptual Rune of Odin. It governs four concepts of "Absolute" in the world. *'Das Rheingold — '''Gungnir of "Existence", it governs the concept of Existence. Odin became an eternal existence because of this natural ability. It would endlessly reanimate Odin's body indefinitely even though his very existence completely erased from reality *'Die Walkure —''' Gungnir of "Space-Time", governs the concept of Space-Time. Odin created the Eyespace with this ability. Even though the Eyespace completely destroyed, Odin could recreate it in an instant *'Siegfried —' Gungnir of "Law", is an ability to freely manipulate the law of the world, as well as making an all-new law. Just like how he created the law of Ragnarok ceremony, when all Magi(s) have to fight each other. *'Gotterdammrug | Twilight of the Gods — 'The last "absolute" that Odin creates, "power". It's incomparable and much superior to the other 3. It has an ability to ignore another Conceptual Rune, destroying existence, imagination, theory, hope & despair . Key: 30% Restriction (Without Four Gungnirs) || 50% Restriction || Full Power Category:Male Category:Visual novel Category:Antagonist Category:Bad Category:Dark attribute Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Infinite speeds Category:Fortissimo Category:Magic user Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Character